Una disputa entre amigos
by Snape02
Summary: Esta vez, John no puede soportar más las extravagencias de su coinquilino. Una disputa entre amigos y lo que sigue.


**¡Hola! Hoy, les propongo un pequeño one-shot sobre Sherlock. Es muy corto, lo sé, pero me ha necesitado mucha concentración ya que no soy español sino francés. Luego, les pido perdón si hay algunas faltas. No vacilan en quedarme reviews, me hace mucho placer (-: Adiós y buena lectura.**

* * *

-¡Sherlock Holmes! ¡Eres un verdadero idiota! Primero, has puesto el fuego a mi pullover –mi preferido, te lo recuerdo-, luego, me has envenenado para no sé qué experiencias

-Para saber cuánto tiempo se podía resistir al curare… Intentó defenderse el detective.

-¡No! ¡No quiero escucharte más tiempo! Déjame hablar por una vez. Y, ¿qué pasa hoy? ¡La cocina estalló por tu causa! Y todo eso en una semana. ¡No! Todo eso está acabado. No puedo soportar más tus ideas de "genio".

Y, diciendo eso, John Watson se dirigió hacia su habitación para ir a buscar su maleta. Viendo hacerlo eso, Sherlock se permaneció un momento estupefacto antes de reaccionar.

-¡No puedes…No puedes irte, John! ¡Es imposible! Te necesito. Dijo Sherlock siguiendo su amigo hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Me necesitas por qué exactamente, Sherlock? ¿Para tus experiencias extrañas o para hacer el buen perro que te sigue en tus investigaciones? No quiero ninguno de estos papeles. Añadió el soldado poniendo sus pantalones en su maleta.

-No entiendes… Intentó Holmes.

-¿Yo no entiendo? Explosa el médico, riendo de una manera glacial. ¡Es muy gracioso! El hombre el menos sociable del planeta, el que no entiende nada a los sentimientos me dice que no entiendo la situación. Es t que tiene un problema con los otros, Sherlock, no yo.

No dejando el tiempo a Sherlock de responder, John, su maleta en la mano, se levantó y marchó hacia la puerta de la entrada. Ya no había atravesado el umbral que los remordimientos estaban estrechando su corazón. Había estado un poco cruel con su coinquilino, ¡pero este último lo había buscado! John Watson había dejado pasar muchas cosas: muchas camisas idas en humo, muchas situaciones en que estaba a punto de morir para su amigo. Pero esta vez, ¡era demasiado! Su coinquilino jamás le preguntaba la autorización para hacer cosas pocas legales bajo su techo. John Watson vivía aquí también, y tenía su palabra que decir según él. No parecía ser el aviso de Sherlock.

-Adiós, Sherlock. Dijo antes de empujar la puerta e bajar las escaleras.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado desde el departo de John. Este último, que no quería ir a pedir a Sarah si le molestaba hospedarle, ni a Molly tampoco, había elegido alojarse al hotel. Un hotel bastante modesto, ya que el médico no había tomado mucho de su dinero de Baker Street. Luego, en tres días, había tenido el tiempo de preguntarse lo que iba a hacer. ¿Encontrarse un nuevo piso? ¿Pedir ayuda a un amigo? Pero rápidamente, John se dio cuenta de que casi todos sus amigos eran los de Sherlock también. Y no quería que se supe en todo su entorno su disputa con su coinquilino.

John estaba todavía reflexionando a propósito de este problema cuando, el tercero mañana que viva en el hotel, salió para hacer una vuelta. Le necesitaba aire fresco para encontrar una solución.

Fue en aquella ocasión que, paseando al lado de un vendedor de periódicos, percibió en título que portaba el papel. _"El gran detective consultante, Sherlock Holmes, al hospital"_

Le necesitó dos segundos al doctor Watson antes de realizar lo que significaba este título. Sherlock Holmes. Peligro. Muerte. Tres palabras que solían estar en la misma frase regularmente pero, cada vez, John estaba angustiado en la idea de que se podría ocurrir lo peor. Esta vez no fue diferente y el médico, olvidando toda su ira para el detective, se puso en correr hacia los Barts. Solo se había quedado un nombre en su cabeza: Sherlock.

* * *

Un poco menos de diez minutos después, John Watson llegó frente a la puerta de entrada del hospital. No le necesitó mucho tiempo para presentarse y decir porque estaba aquí: el personal del hospital ya les conociendo, él y Sherlock. Luego, obtuvo bastante rápidamente la autorización de irse a la habitación que el detective ocupaba al segundo piso.

Cuando penetró en ella, perdiendo el aliento por haber corrido tanto, un doloroso sentimiento de piedad le atravesó el corazón. Su amigo estaba aquí, alargado en una cama blanca, conectado a muchas máquinas que le permitían respirar con más o menos de dificultades. No era la primera vez que John lo vio como eso –algunas de las investigaciones del detective acabándose aquí a veces-, pero Sherlock estaba tan lívido que lo hico miedo al médico.

-Hola….Empico John con hesitación, acercándose de la cama.

Sherlock no respondió. Estaba muy bien despertado, pero se quedaba los ojos al techo sin mirar a John Watson. Este último no sabía qué hacer, no sabía tan poco lo que había conducido el detective aquí.

-He…He visto lo que te estaba llegando en el periódico. Explicó el soldado.

-Bien. Respondió Sherlock, sin mover todavía.

¿Bien? No. Watson esperaba muchas cosas: palabras de ira, de tristeza a lo peor, pero no eso. No se dice bien cuando estamos al hospital en este estado.

-¿Qué…qué te ocurrió? Preguntó el médico tímidamente.

-Un accidente. Replicó Holmes calmamente. Una experiencia que se acabó mal. Puede llegar. Una explosión que me hico daño al pecho mientras que el humo ocasionado ha estropeado mis pulmones.

Watson se dio muy bien cuenta de que Sherlock estaba muy frio diciendo eso. Como si…No hubiera olvidado lo que había ocurrido tres días antes.

\- Lo…Lo siento por lo que dije. Intento el médico, con lo más sinceridad posible. Eres alguien increíble, te quiero mucho Sherlock. No quiero otro coinquilino. La vida sería demasiado aburrida sin ti. Añadió riendo amablemente.

Sherlock quedó un blanco instalarse antes de decir también, una sonrisa en los labios:

-Te pido también perdón por todo, John. No quiero perderte.

Era todo lo que Watson obtendría de su amigo, este último no erando muy bueno en los sentimientos. Pero era ampliamente suficiente para el médico.

-Luego, no fue totalmente inútil fracasar a esta experiencia. Concluye Holmes con su sonrisa habitual. Me permitió a lo menos reconciliarme con ti.

-Es que….No me dices que lo hiciste expreso para que yo venga y…

Sherlock hico un gesto de la mano para que me calla. Pero era suficiente para que entendí que yo tenía razón.

\- Yo tendría que salir de aquí en algunos días. Me explicó mi amigo. Durante este tiempo, me necesitaría que hagas algunas investigaciones para yo sobre un "James Finley". Es que su hija ha venido a verme para que….

Sonreí. La vida continuaba como antes.


End file.
